Can't You See What I See?
by ItHiNkImInLoVeWiThEdWaRdCuLlEn
Summary: When Bella is young her parents died, splitting her and her twin apart. When she is 19 she finds him again an finds the love of her life. What could go wrong?


An: Roses are red, violets are blue

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, so please don't sue

The music pounded in my ears. The club smelled of sweat and alcohol. "Bella! Let's dance!" Alice my adoptive sister screamed over the music.

"Fine! I am going to request a song then!"

I walked over to the DJ and asked for my favorite song. La la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la!Oh, baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?Is she in the bathroom, is she smoking up outside? Oh!

I grabbed a random guy and started dancing. He looked surprised.

Love me, hate me. But can't you see what I see. All of the girls and all of the boys are begging to if you seek Amy.

When the song finished I went over to Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, that dress looks good on you." Jazz said politely.

I looked down at my dress. It was a midnight blue color, with a fitted chest with a diamond pin beneath the bust. The bottom had large ruffles.

"Thanks Jazzy!" I said loudly. Man, I think I had one too many long island iced teas.

"Hey Bells, would you like to meet my new roommate?"

"I guess. Where is he?" I asked.

"Over there with that blonde in the red dress. That is my sister."

She had on a puffy, red bubble dress. It was sleeveless, and at the top was a large, red bow. She had golden blonde hair.

When I walked up I saw her eyes. They were so pretty compared to my boring brown eyes. They were a vibrant bright blue with violet specks in them.

I looked down, embarrassed, and saw her shoes.

"I love your shoes!" I yelled.

"Oh, thanks. Their Christian Louboutin, leopard pumps."

"They are so cute!" I said again.

I looked over and saw the roommate I was supposed to meet.

I forgot to breath. He was about 6'2, towering over my small 5'4 frame. His hair was unruly and a strange bronze color. It wasn't quite red, but wasn't brown either, it was a mix. But what really caught my attention, was his emerald green eyes. Then I realized this was the guy I had danced with earlier. He was smirking.

"H- hi, I'm Bella Swan-Brandon. I am friends with your roommate Jasper." I stuttered.

"Hello, my name is Edward Masen-Cullen. How do you know Jasper?"

"Oh, my adoptive sister Alice is his girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled politely.

Then the girl spoke. "My name is Rosalie Hale. You can call me Rose. Oh, Jazz is going to propose tonight. We will be sisters!" Rose squealed and hugged me tight. I hugged right back.

We kept talking until a large burly man walked up.

"Bell?"

Only one person called me that.

"Em?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

"Bella!" he screamed.

"Wait, am I missing something?" Asked Rose in a confused voice.

"Rose, baby, Bella is my twin. When my parents died she went to Chicago to an orphanage. I went to NY where you met me after I left my parents who adopted me."

I was still sobbing uncontrollably, so Edward came to comfort me.

He pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Shhhhh, its ok. I'm here." He whispered while stroking my hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES!" I heard Alice scream.

I looked over to see my best friend and noticed how pretty her outfit was.

She was wearing a pink bubble dress with a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist. The bottom was a full skirt with a bubble hemline. She also wore pink mirror platform pumps by Christian Louboutin. She was grown up now, going to leave me like my parents and Emmett.

I broke from Edwards hug, pulled off my heels, and ran. I pushed through the crowd and ran to the door. I pulled the door open and ran to my dorm.

I ran up the stairs having no patience for the elevator. When I arrived Angela opened the door and I ran to my room. I sat at my baby grand piano and began to play

Cinderella's on her bedroom floor  
She's got a  
Crush on the guy at the liquor store  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
And she forgets why she came here  
Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood  
For shame she says  
None for you dear prince, I'm tired today  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming

'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing

Snow White is doing dishes again cause  
What else can you do  
With seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and calls up a friend  
Says will you meet me at midnight?  
The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
Man made up a story said that I should believe him

Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight

But I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love

I don't care  
I don't care  
Worry bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb  
Appreciation  
But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending  
Cause I don't want the next best thing  
No no I don't want the next best thing

I sang. I felt a presence and turned around to see Edward.

"You sing beautifully." He said.

I blushed and mumbled thanks.

"Do you need to talk?"He asked.

**AN. HAHAHA cliffie! Ok so this is my first story so please don't put me down. My bff told me to write one because I always read them and get ideas that I write in my journals.**


End file.
